First Tears
by demetrifever123
Summary: Before they found their mates, I was fine, happy. Now, I'm not. I quess I can say I was happy. Yeah, was.


**Hi! I absolutely LOVE the Lost Boys! Well...my head is up in the clouds all the time, so I have tons of made up worlds based on movies. For example, I wish Twilight was real because I think it would be cool ****to be a vampire. At least the kind in Twilight. Another is that Marko from the Lost Boys is misunderstood, and wants happiness. To sum up the story, Dwayne and David have found their soul mates, and Marko is wondering why he hasn't found his. Upset, he finds solace and comfort in his best friend, Paul. **

MarkoPOV

Dwayne was never one to smile. He was always a little sad, like he had a burden on his shoulders that needed to be lifted. After he found Tris—after he found his mate—it seemed as though it _was_ lifted. He felt alive, human. He looked—happy. I don't understand. After I became a Lost Boy, I was happy. I'm happy right now, but I don't have a mate. It didn't bother me at all, because for years I was ignorant. Once I found out what I lacked, my happiness seemed to slowly fade away, and turn into confusion, loneliness. Once I found out. I was fine before, now I'm not.

Paul was like a brother to me, and I feel like I'm around my long-gone family when I'm with him. I thought my life was complete. I had no idea there was even such a thing as a _mate._ When you're human, you don't believe in soul mates. Some people flip through partners on a daily basis, looking for Mr. or Mrs. Right. I can't seem to fall asleep now. It's a good thing we can't read each other's minds when we're sleeping.

Where was _my_ mate? Is she a vampire, too? Is she on the other side of the planet or something? David had been taking an interest in his new little toy. He thought about her being his mate before, two nights ago. Like they say; Ignorance is bliss. I was happy before they talked about mates a few hours ago. I can say I was _once._ If Paul makes me feel happy, then that must mean—Oh, ew. I didn't think of him that way. He was just a brotherly figure. Before that talk, _I was fine._

DwaynePOV

When I awoke I noticed everyone else was still asleep. That meant I had more time to see Tris—alone. I silently dropped from where I was upside down and put on my boots and jacket. The sooner I saw her, the better. She was most likely my mate—my soul mate. She was my future love. She most likely didn't know that yet, though. I quickly flew out of the cave, and toward the Boardwalk. After about ten feet, I noticed something that made me stop in my tracks and turn around. There didn't seem to be as much vampires sleeping as there usually was in the cave. I took a sniff. I could smell all three of the other Lost Boys' scents in the cave. It must have been my mind playing tricks on me. I shrugged it off and continued down to the Boardwalk.

PaulPOV

I was enjoying my dreams—yes vampires have dreams. I had a young couple pinned in a corner with no one to help them. Of course the man put himself in front of the girl, trying to protect her while she sobbed and begged for their lives. He was going to try and fight me—how amusing. I didn't intend to kill him at first, I just wanted to girl. From reading her mind I picked up that her name was Alice. Blonde Alice, dressed in hooker clothes, was a drug to me. She smelt so delicious; flowers, ocean, and cotton candy. The man, Jason, was of no interest, and I disposed of him easily, the whole time hearing the pleas of his beloved. I could keep Alice. She looked like she could make a very good vampire. But, then again, there were many people that would be very good. I smiled as I inched closer to her. Every inch I stepped forward she took two backwards. I smiled when she could no longer move backwards, as a wall was in the way. It was shaken away when I heard David wake up and stretch, bumping me in the process.

My eyes snapped open. "I was having a good dream." I complained.

"Yeah, so was I. Me and Jeanne in the Caribbean." I rolled my eyes. He let go of the bar his feet were holding onto and glided to the ground. "We slept in. It's probably around midnight." Holy crap. I didn't even know I was that tired. I did as David did. I stretched and glided to me feet.

"Dwayne left already. Probably went to see _Tris._" I sang Tris's name teasingly. David grinned.

"Probably." He sat in his wheelchair for a few minutes, maybe thinking. "Paul, I'm going out. I haven't eaten in a few days. `You want to come?" He stood up and walked to the ladder leading to the cave entrance. He stopped after he put one hand on it and looked back at me waiting for my reply.

I was really hungry. I had dreamed of a good smelling girl. I smirked and followed him up the ladder and to the Boardwalk, where Dwayne mostly prone to be.

To sky was pitch black, but we could see perfectly. Our motorcycles roared and startled anything that was quiet and at peace. Bird scattered everywhere when we rode to the Boardwalk. The sand on the beach was not even slowing us down. They ended up parked against a railing. Dwayne was leaning against it, like he was waiting for us. "Hey, where's Tris?" I teased. He growled.

"None of your business, Paul." I just snickered. It wasn't long before Dwayne and David found their pickings. I went after I spotted a middle aged woman that looked like she was on crack. She looked terrible, but smelt of cigarettes and alcohol; my two favorite things. When I was finished with her I dumped her corpse into the ocean, which would take care of the rest.

When we had met up again, silence fell over us. I picked up on some of Dwayne's thoughts and found them hilarious. But when I turned around to share it, I remembered who wasn't with us. Usually Marko was always there to laugh with me at anything. No wonder it was so quiet. David noticed when I looked around. "He was still asleep." His smooth, cool voice was the first to break the silence. I turned my head to look at him. "When we left he was still sleeping." He clarified again to eliminate any confusion I might have had on my face.

Dwayne started laughing. "It's a few hours to sunrise. I've never slept that long. What's been on his mind now?" This wasn't the first time Marko had acted different. The first time there was a girl involved. She confused us to no end with all of her talk of living and death. She kept telling us all these quotes and statements about _everything._ We told her to go away, but when she didn't we killed her. It messed with Marko's head until he felt everything he had held out for in life was pointless. It was like a depression for him.

This time, though, I was pretty sure there wasn't someone doing that. Just last night he was fine. "Paul, I'm sure he's just tired." Ugh, David… He's always in everyone's head. He was probably right though. It's just that it isn't like him to sleep through the _whole_ night…

"I think I'm going to go back." I quickly got onto my motorcycle, started it, and noisily drove away. When I was far away I could hear David's thoughts to me.

"_We'll be back later. Let us know if it's something worrisome._" The cave wasn't as dark as it usually was, the moon had emitted a perfect light into it, slightly lighting it. To a human it would still be pitch black, but to a vampire, it's like turning on a light. I leaped through the entrance, causing some noise to see if I got a response.

"Marko!" I sang out, making sure I held out the 'o' longer than needed. "You missed all the fun." I slightly lowered my voice. I made my way over to our 'coffin', only to find him still hanging upside down. His curly hair was way over his head and his arms were crossed over his chest. "Marko!" I called again. I got no response. Jeez, was he dead or something? I jumped up onto the bar and clung to it. I was hanging right next to him, but he was still asleep. I shook him until his eyes fluttered open.

"Hi." He yawned. "What time is it?" I laughed aloud.

"Time for me to go to sleep again." was my cocky reply. He opened his eyes all the way and looked around. "I was worried about you for a minute." He just sighed.

He let go of the bar and landed clumsily on his feet. He stumbled into the cave wall when he started walking. "I'm fine." He fixed his hair and put on his boots.

"You don't look fine." He stopped and turned to look at me. Then he turned his back to me again. When I tried to read his thoughts, all I got was some lyrics to songs he was replaying in his head. "Marko."

"Paul." He replied in the same tone I spoke in.

"You're obviously not fine. You couldn't even look into my eyes when you said it. You don't have to lie." My tone was gentle. I had no idea what was wrong. Maybe he didn't either.

"Have you seen my jacket? I could have sworn I left it here." He changed the subject and I was getting impatient. I spun him around and gripped his shoulders. He looked taken aback and shut up.

"Marko, what is it?" He looked down at his shoes.

"I can't talk about it if they might hear."

"Tomorrow night, then." I suggested. He just kept looking down. "Can you at least tell me what it's about?" He looked up slightly; his eyes were confusing. They shown embarrassment, confusion, sadness… Tears were welled up in his eyes. I didn't understand. He tried hard to hold them back, and turned around so he could wipe them away.

"Please, Paul. I don't want to talk about it tonight."

"Okay." I could wait. It bothered me that he didn't want to tell me about it. Did he not trust me? Or did he just now want to talk about it? We're almost brothers. We _are_ brothers. Not biologically or technically, but mentally and physically. David and Dwayne returned soon after and Marko hid his emotions and troubles well. He smiled a little, and they were a little suspicious that it looked forced a little. We were soon asleep, except I could feel not everyone was asleep right away. When we awoke Marko had woken up with us.

I was careful to keep my thoughts composed. I couldn't let anything from our conversation last night be heard from David or Dwayne. The brunette and platinum blonde left right away, leaving us alone. Marko left the cave also. I discreetly followed him down the beach until he stopped by a huge tree, where the waves were quiet and peaceful, and the wind blew the lovely scent of the ocean toward you.

He sat down under the tree and brought his legs into his chest. I sat down next to him cross legged. We sat there for a moment. I was waiting for him to speak patiently. "I…" He trailed off after his first word and took a gulp. He waited another moment for the clump in his throat to clear. "Have you ever wondered about your mate?" He spoke really fast like he didn't want to cramp up again. I nodded. He turned his focus to the ground suddenly, and started playing with the sand.

"Dwayne seemed way different before." he paused. "Before he met Tris. And David seems happy with his." I was a little confused, but let him go on. He put his hand to his chest and heaved. "I was happy, before I actually opened my eyes." His voice started getting choppy, and his eyes started watering. "Suddenly, I feel different." He looked out at the waves and squeezed his eyes shut; a few tears fell down his face. "Suddenly, I feel—alone." He tried to swallow another clump in his throat. I could tell he was trying to stay strong, and not cry. He obviously thought it was foolish to cry over this. He knew David wouldn't let him cry. He knew everyone would probably laugh at him if he cried. "I know it's stupid to cry. It shows weakness. I shouldn't cry over this." He told me, but more to himself. I reached out and touched his hand.

"It's okay to cry sometimes. Everyone needs to cry." I told him soothingly. He looked at me and I could still see he was trying not to let out his emotions. He pulled his hand back and stood up.

"I mean, you'll probably find someone soon: someone wonderful that you'll love forever." He was shaking his head, and I knew he couldn't speak anymore. I stood up and walked over to him. "There's someone wonderful for you, too." He turned his head slightly. He had practically stopped breathing. I knew the feeling in your throat when you feel alone. Your chest hurts, and you want to shut yourself out from the world; but you can't. You can't even breathe with that feeling, so there's no point in having it your whole life. He brought his hands up to his chest, and tried to keep himself composed. He made noises when his body was trying to make him cry, but he wouldn't let it. I couldn't stand seeing him like this, so I did what a brother should do.

He squeezed his eyes shut and heaved. I wrapped my arms around him so I held his hands closer to his chest, if that were even possible, and I put my head on his shoulder. He tried to shake me off him but I stayed. "Marko, you can cry." He let out a sharp exhale, but inhaled again and held his breath. "It's okay." I spoke softly in his ear. He tensed up, and let out one sob. I held him tighter, and he gave in. Tears streamed down his face, and he sobbed. He fell to the ground and I went with him, holding him while he let out all his emotions. We sat there until his sobs stopped and his face was dry. "You're not alone." I reminded him. I stood up and helped him to his feet.

"No one can know of this." He said sternly. I laughed.

"Whatever you say." I put my arm around his shoulder and he did the same as we walked back to the cave.

That was the first time Marko cried as a vampire.

**Just out of curiosity, how many of you would LOVE to be a vampire. The kind from any movie of your choice. Review! :))**


End file.
